


A Very Good Night

by starblossoms59



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: M/M, Mentions of thievery, Ren and Nozomu are only mentioned, This is basically just two lonely adults being just that.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starblossoms59/pseuds/starblossoms59
Summary: Most single, twenty-something, regular company employees return home to something like a family member, or a pet, or the darkness of an empty residential space.Instead, Morihito returns to a thief making dinner.
Relationships: Arihara Morihito/Kagurazaka Soushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	A Very Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually based on a [prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/131227772447/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-is-a-master-thief), believe it or not.
> 
> I got tired to listening to panorama nonstop while writing this, so my second song recommendation is さよなら並木道.

The sky was black when Morihito emerged from the train station. 

“It can’t be that late, can it?” He held up his phone, the screen glowing softly back at him, rattling off the hour with large, translucent numbers. “Ah…” _I didn’t even notice the time…_

The walk home was uneventful and nothing of note. The blonde sighed as he reached into his pocket for his key to unlock the door to his apartment. 

Most single, twenty-something, regular company employees like Morihito would expect to be greeted by either a family member, or a pet, or the darkness of an empty residential space. But instead, Morihito was greeted with light and the sound of metal against china. 

_He’s back again._

The door closed with a click behind him as he slipped out of his shoes. Cautiously, he crept down the hallway, towards the source of the light. 

There was a dark-haired man in his kitchen, leaning against the counter, lamp-like eyes staring straight at the blonde. 

“You need to change your working habits.”

“Good evening to you too, Sou.” Morihito raised an eyebrow. “How did you get inside today?”

“Not important.”

“You don’t have a key, do you?”

“Dinner’s on the table.”

“So you’re not going to answer me.” Morihito sighed. “Well, that’s fine.”

“Hmph.” Soushi turned away. 

“You’re not going to join me?”

“Unlike some workaholics I know, I actually eat at reasonable hours.”

“Sora’s habits are that bad, huh?”

“Just eat before it gets cold.”

“Fine, fine.”

Soushi held up his phone, thumb sliding across the screen as he did whatever it was that he was doing. Morihito draped his bag over the back of a chair before taking a seat and pressing his hands together, murmuring a soft expression of thanks to the man clearly ignoring him.

Nearly an hour later, the blonde was washing the dishes, turning every now and then to catch glimpses of Soushi pulling on a pair of gloves, a thought clearly on his mind as he gazed out the window. 

“Off to work?” Morihito asked. 

“More or less.” Soushi checked the nearby clock. “See you tomorrow, Mori.”

“Good night, Sou.”

Green eyes watched as the thief disappeared over the edge of the balcony. 

It was their routine of sorts, Morihito supposed. Usually, especially when in-between gigs, or during the planning and scouting phase of his heists, Soushi could be found inside Morihito’s apartment long before the owner returned home, accompanied by a meal for one. He’d then wait until Morihito had finished before taking his leave.

“What are you going to do if the authorities find out you’re behind all the thefts on the news?” Morihito once asked. 

“You haven’t sold me out yet,” was the only answer Soushi offered.

_Well, it’s not like I could, even if I wanted to._ Morihito raised his mug to his lips, letting the scent of tea leaves overwhelm his senses. _It’d be awfully rude to sell out a friend like that. Sora would get awfully sad if Sou was arrested too._

Besides, seeing the quiet, athletic high schooler Kagurazaka Soushi grow into the charming, handsome thief he was now made it even more difficult for the blonde to even entertain the thought of betraying the other. 

_I have no proof anyways,_ Morihito assured himself as he dried his hands on a towel. 

The night air greeted him warily as he stepped onto the balcony, looking at the cityscape that Soushi surely had disappeared into by now. 

“Stay safe,” he murmured. 

* * *

Soushi indeed was back in Morihito’s kitchen the next day, this time with a bowl and chopsticks in hand. 

“Dinner?” Morihito guessed.

“What else would it be?”

Morihito took the bowl and utensil, softly giving the other his thanks. 

“If only you made Sora eat this well,” he murmured.

“Sora would be lucky to even get a taste of my cooking.”

“Isn’t he supposed to be your precious childhood friend?”

Soushi scowled. “He’s not precious, but he sure is _something_. Not just to me, but the world too nowadays.”

“Ah, right, his most recent album was a bestseller.”

“Of course you’d know, as his number one fan.” Soushi snorted when Morihito spluttered. “I’m happy for him, but man, he’s been going at it nonstop ever since that movie offer came in, sheesh. No time for me to watch him stuff his face with food with his free time clashing with my work too. Well, not that he knows what my job actually is.”

“Mmm…” 

It was true that Sora’s career had done nothing but skyrocket ever since graduating university. Nowadays, Morihito could find his friend’s face in all sorts of places: advertising screens, magazines, and online news articles. Given that he was beginning to expand his talents from music to acting as well, the last thing Morihito was sure the rising celebrity needed was to be informed that his childhood friend Kagurazaka Soushi, otherwise known as “handsome _ikemen_ who should explode number one,” was a notorious thief and criminal who had been plundering exhibits and the like since high school. 

_But even then,_ Morihito pursed his lips, _why tell me and not him?_

Green eyes rose when a text tone chimed. Soushi pulled out his phone, examined the screen, then cursed under his breath. 

“Work calling you?” Morihito asked. 

“If Ren happens to ask about me,” Soushi grumbled, “tell him I’m out drinking with some old teammates.”

“That will only make him more worried about you though?”

“Then say you’re getting drinks with me.” Soushi pulled his hood over his head and opened the sliding door. The evening air swelled as it mingled with the interior of the apartment. “If things go well, I’ll be back.”

Morihito had a mind to ask whether Soushi meant tonight or tomorrow, but before he could even open his mouth, the thief had disappeared into the night.

It would turn out that Soushi meant later that evening, but Morihito had long since done the dishes and fallen asleep on the sofa by the time he returned. Soushi stood in the living room, eyes darting between the television and the blonde sleeping soundly against the cushions. 

_“…support of my fans is naturally a big one! But honestly, I wouldn’t even be here if it wasn’t for my family and friends. They’re the reason why I even started writing songs again!”_

“Watching that again, huh?” Soushi pressed on the remote, and the footage of Sora being interviewed dissipated into darkness. “Of course he still thinks of us as his friends. Not even fame could ever make him forget that.”

Morihito continued to slumber. Soushi sighed, then slid his arms under his friend’s back and knees, lifting him up with a grunt. After a few minutes, he had tucked Morihito under the sheets of his bed and set his glasses on the bedside stand. 

“Good night, Mori,” he murmured before taking his leave.

* * *

Soushi was on the phone when Morihito returned home from work one evening. 

“You’re just going to the movies, aren’t you? You’ve done that plenty of times before, you’ll be fine. And if not, just pretend I’m with you or something.” He paused to listen. “Huh? _I don’t want to think about Sou-nii on a date with Nozomu?_ Look, I know I don’t hold your hand and play footsie with you in the theater, but that doesn’t mean—Ren?” He frowned. “Haven’t you two had sex before? PDA is nothing compared to—”

Morihito stifled a laugh when Soushi held his phone a good half meter away from his body. Even though the call was not on speaker, he could feel the vibration of Ren’s screams resonating through the air. 

After a few seconds, Soushi pressed his phone back against his ear. “…I’m sorry.”

Morihito was still struggling to hold his laughter when Soushi finally hung up.

“…It’s not funny.”

“Sou-nii will forever be Sou-nii, huh?”

Soushi scowled. “Hush.”

Morihito took off his glasses to rub his eyes. “Have you been here long?”

“Long enough to get this on the stove.” Soushi lifted the lid, showcasing the curry now stewing in the pot before him. “Should be done in a few minutes.”

“Ah…”

“It’s beef, sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing? I’m fine with it.”

“I know it’s not your favorite.”

Morihito laughed. “Well, I’m not really in a place to make demands, am I? Especially when accounting for the fact that you break into my apartment just to make me dinner.”

“Hm. If you put it like that…”

“Ah, right, I recorded the performance that Sora did earlier today.”

“As expected of Sora’s number one fan.”

“Isn’t that Nozomu..?”

Soushi stared at him.

“…That was a joke.”

The sound of a timer blaring from Soushi’s phone cut through the air.

“Want to watch it over dinner?” Soushi offered.

“Alright.”

And so the two found themselves sitting side by side on the sofa, quietly eating curry as they watched their friend play an acoustic rendition of one of his new songs for a midday television segment.

“Sora’s really gone a long way, hasn’t he?” Morihito mused. “And he’ll only keep going upwards…”

“Well, not just him,” Soushi sighed. “Ren and Nozomu are doing well with their own exploits in life.”

“Mmm.” Morihito smiled softly. “Sounds like they have a date soon..?”

“I don’t know why Ren was so panicked. They’ve been dating for years, he should be used to it by now.”

“Aren’t they trying to move in together? Maybe it’s leftover anxiety from that.”

“They still see each other almost every day. So again: he should be used to it by now.”

“Well, good things take time, Sou.”

Soushi snorted. “Good things come only if you don’t get caught doing the bad things.”

The blonde tore his eyes away from the television upon hearing that. Soushi was leaning back, one hand cradling his nearly empty bowl, the other aimlessly twirling his spoon. 

“Do you ever get worried, Sou?”

Soushi frowned. “About what?”

“Getting caught.” 

“Only bad thieves get caught.”

Morihito shook his head. “I’m not saying you’re bad, but…”

“I haven’t thought about it.” Soushi pursed his lips. “It’s useless, thinking about something like that. Because if I think I’m going to be caught, then I’ll absolutely act like I will, which guarantees that it will happen.” 

“…Hm.”

“Why, are you scared?” Soushi chuckled at the look on the blonde’s face. “I’m not going down that easily, you know.”

“I know.” Morihito stared at the television screen, watching as Sora burst into a smile at the applause filling the air. 

_But I still worry anyways,_ he thought after Soushi left for the evening. Because if Soushi was ever caught, then he would surely find himself serving a hefty sentence. And that would mean the end of…whatever it was they had going on. The end of returning home to the sounds of warmth and life, the end of Soushi’s rugged, yet comforting way of cooking, the end of watching as the thief disappeared into the night, as though the darkness was swallowing him whole. 

Morihito had always been trying his best to grow up, to adapt to the change that was sure to occur around him. Back when he graduated high school, though he shed only a few tears over the idea of not being able to see his friends in the same building every day, he was excited to begin this new chapter of his life. And when he graduated university and entered the workforce, he watched happily as everyone went about on their own paths, their bonds kept intact through all the little things: daily texts, short calls, the rare yet much appreciated meet up…

_But this._ He closed his eyes, trying to picture the smile Soushi had given him before slipping away earlier. _Whatever it is…I don’t want it to end._

* * *

Morihito met Soushi through Sora. 

Something that many of Sora’s fans either did not know, or had long since forgotten or chosen to ignore, was that Ohara Sora, the now popular singer, was once an ordinary high school student. He would go to class, complain about homework, and make plans to hang out with all his friends, just like any other teenage boy would. 

But he also loved music. The melodies that dwelled within his soul were ones that were able to tug at the heartstrings like no other melody Morihito had heard up to that point in his life. And it was partially due to their friendship that Sora was finally able to unleash those sounds into the world.

But was it simply fascination, or something else? Teenage Morihito did not know what feelings he harbored towards his friend. Teenage Soushi had not been much help in figuring it out either.

“How am _I_ supposed to know what _you_ truly feel?” had been his response at the time. 

Now that he was older, Morihito realized that the vague answer had been his friend’s way of saying he knew about Morihito’s crush, and had no qualms if he chose to act on those feelings.

But that had been years ago. Now, all possible romantic tendencies towards the musician had withered and decayed in favor of a gentle friendship. And as far as Morihito knew, Sora never found out about the dilemma either. 

_And I wouldn’t have it any other way,_ Morihito hummed. 

But even though Sora was precious in several ways to the blonde, he was also precious to Soushi. The two, being childhood friends, had a bond that was impossible to put into words. And though Soushi had never truthfully voiced his thoughts about that bond to Morihito, he knew that the man would forever consider Sora a major part of his life. The same could be said of his relationship with Ren, his essentially younger brother, who he still coddled to this very day. And as reluctant as he would be to admit it, even Nozomu was a static presence in his life, being both Ren’s best friend-turned-lover and a good friend of Soushi’s. 

_So where does that put me?_

Sure, they were friends, and they were fairly close, all things considered. To the best of Morihito’s knowledge, he was also the only one who knew about Soushi’s criminal activities. Factoring in the fact that the thief was insistent on only breaking into his apartment to make him a meal as much as he could…what was the answer to that equation?

_Why me?_

* * *

It was storming the next time Morihito found Soushi in his apartment. 

“Sou.”

“Welcome home.” Soushi held out a towel, which Morihito gratefully took. “I made ramen.”

“Are you joining me tonight?” the blonde asked as he dried his hair. 

“Yeah, might as well.” Soushi gazed out the window. “It’ll be impossible to do a stakeout in this weather anyways.”

“That’s the only reason..?”

It wasn’t long before the two settled down with their bowls. 

“…Hey, Sou?”

Soushi grunted. Morihito bit his lip. 

“Why do you keep doing this?”

Soushi lifted his head. “Huh?”

Morihito gestured towards the table. “Coming here. Breaking in. Making dinner. _This,_ really.”

“Do I need a reason?”

“I-I suppose not, but…” Morihito sighed. “I’ve just been wondering, that’s all.”

Soushi stared at the blonde for what seemed like an eternity. 

“Forget it.” Morihito shook his head. “I shouldn’t let this get cold…”

He was on his third mouthful when Soushi finally spoke. 

“I felt bad.”

Green eyes rose. Soushi was looking out the window, watching the droplets fall on the glass panes. 

“Sora…he’s always surrounded by all sorts of different people and friends from all sorts of different places with his job, so that when he finally goes home, he’s more than happy to have some time for himself. Ren and Nozomu are planning on moving in together soon, but even then, they spend so much time together that they might as well already be living together.” Lamp-like eyes shifted. “But you, Mori. You spend your entire day at an office filled with people you’re friendly with, but not close to. And even then, you’re always thinking and worrying and caring for the people around you. But who’s there to look out for you?”

A chill suddenly settled on the room. 

“Who’s there to..?” 

“Everyone else has something to look forward to when they go home,” Soushi said. “I just wanted to give you something to look forward to as well. That’s all.”

“Sou…”

“Anyways.” Soushi leaned forward slightly, the corner of his lip curled upward. “Your ramen’s getting cold, Mori.”

“Eh? Ah…” He picked up his chopsticks, face feeling a touch warmer than usual. But instead of picking up another bundle of noodles, he stared into the bowl.

“Aren’t you gonna eat?”

“Does this also give you something to look forward to?”

Soushi blinked. “Huh?”

“Your days aren’t like most others, given your occupation.” Morihito pursed his lips. “So do you…do you always look forward to meeting like this?”

“…Is that even a question?” Morihito blinked when he felt a hand press down on his head. Soushi beamed. “Seeing you smile is one of the highlights of my day.”

“Sou…”

“Alright, enough talk.” Just as quickly as it had been placed upon Morihito’s head, Soushi retracted his hand to pick up his bowl. “Let’s eat.”

Morihito felt a smile pulling at his lips.

* * *

It was well into the evening when Morihito stepped out of the bathroom and found Soushi standing in the living room, tugging a coat over his shoulders. 

“You’re going?”

Soushi shrugged. “Yeah. Nothing special about it.”

“It’s still raining, isn’t it?”

“A little sprinkle never hurt anybody.”

“…Do you really have to go?”

Soushi raised an eyebrow. “Well, I’d normally be gone by now.” He pulled on his gloves and turned towards the balcony doors. “It’s not the first time I’ve scaled a building in the rain, don’t worry.”

“Sou.”

Soushi turned when Morihito grabbed his shoulder. The blonde swallowed. 

“The weather’s bad outside. Just stay here for the night.”

Soushi blinked. “Are you sure?”

“Is there anything for you to look forward to at home anyways?”

No response. 

“I’m here for you too, Sou,” Morihito whispered. “So please.”

He felt his body relaxing when he felt a hand on his own. Soushi gazed down at him, eyes sparkling as he gave a gentle smile. 

“Okay.”

* * *

“…Wait, so.” Sora furrowed his eyebrows. “You and Sou are thinking about moving in together?”

“Well, it was just something that came up the other day is all. I doubt we’ll do anything for a few years anyways, based on the state of our current leases.”

“But, like, would it be as roommates, or…” Sora visibly tensed. “Wait, don’t tell me…” He leaned forward. “Are you two _dating?!_ ”

Morihito smiled bitterly. “Uh…”

“Oh my god, you are, aren’t you.” Sora covered his face with his hands. “God dammit, first Ren-kyun and Nozomu decided to couple off, and now you two..! Spring’s never coming for me, is it?!”

“Didn’t you once proclaim yourself to be the captain of the Ren and Nozomu ship? Also, don’t you have a dating ban?”

“Yes and yes, but _still!_ ” Sora’s image shifted as he grabbed his phone. “Dammit, hold on…”

Morihito’s phone glitched for a moment when Soushi’s video feed popped up on the screen. 

“What?”

“So when’s the wedding?” Sora asked. 

“HUH?!”

“ _Sora!_ ”

* * *

Dating a thief was a lot less exciting than it sounded. And even though Soushi promised to wrap up his criminal affairs and revert back to a relatively ordinary life as soon as possible, Morihito had the feeling that he wouldn’t mind if Soushi continued with his unorthodox activities. 

“Maybe someday I’ll tell you how it all began,” Soushi once said over dinner. 

Though he was curious about Soushi’s thievery origins, Morihito knew that he would be okay with letting that tale remain a mystery for life. 

It was these types of thoughts that were swimming in Morihito’s mind when he returned to his residence for the evening. To his surprise, he found that the apartment was empty. 

“Sou?” He peered into the kitchen. Resting on the counter was a container and a note. “So he _was_ here,” he murmured as he reached for the paper. 

_Dealing with something. Will be back soon. Enjoy this in the meantime._

The blonde looked down at the container. 

“Don’t you have more important things to worry about besides making me dinner?” 

But he was smiling anyways.

* * *

Morihito had long since finished eating when he heard the balcony door being opened.

“Welcome back,” he greeted from his spot on the sofa, flipping a page in his book as he did. “How was your heist?”

“No heist.” There was a soft thunk as Soushi closed the door. “I got you something.”

Morihito blinked when something was dangled in front of him. 

“What’s this?”

“Happy anniversary.”

“Anniversary? But it’s only been a few weeks since—”

“Of me breaking into your apartment, I mean.”

_Ah, that sounds about right._ Morihito laughed. “And you decided to get me a ring on a necklace to commemorate? Sora was just kidding when he asked for a wedding date, you know.”

“Oh, I know.” Soushi leaned against the back of the sofa. “Trust me, I’ll get you something _much_ nicer when that day comes.”

“Is that so?” Morihito slid a bookmark between the pages of his book, then reached up to take a hold of the silver chain. “Did you steal this? Am I going to get into trouble if someone sees me with it in public?”

“I bought the chain.”

“So the ring is stolen.”

“The owner is long gone. Nobody will miss it. Highly doubt people know it exists anyways.”

“You really want me to wear a stolen ring, huh.”

A dark eyebrow rose. “Well, I already stole your heart, didn’t I?”

Green eyes stared up at him for a moment before slanting towards the floor, accompanied by quickly reddening cheeks.

“Don’t say things like that.”

Soushi laughed. “Come on, let me see how it looks.”

Morihito held up his hand. Soushi took the silver chain and clasped it around the blonde’s neck. Green eyes shifted to gaze down at the silver ring.

“It suits you,” Soushi said after a time.

“Really? I’m not usually one to wear accessories…”

“That’s okay. You can always wear this instead.”

“Hm? Wear what?”

Morihito nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Soushi press his lips against his own.

“Sou!”

Soushi laughed.


End file.
